


kiss the radio('s dj)

by eyesonseoho



Category: Day6 (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I just had to write this, Kang Younghyun | Young K is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Relationship, at the end, brian did look like he felt too much the kisses sound yonghoon did, i love how they look together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Younghyun wasn't easily ashamed. But he, of course, was in front of his crush and even more when his crush did something that affected him more than it should in front of the cameras.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	kiss the radio('s dj)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



> hi <3 this is my first ff for these two and i'm happy that i did. i live for this lol   
> i'm waiting for a collaboration between day6 and onewe someday.   
> anyways, hope you enjoy the reading!

Younghyun wasn't easily ashamed. He was someone who tried to make everyone love him and one way to do it was being funny. So he didn't feel ashamed of being somewhat ridiculous in front of a camera. Of course, he might be a little taken aback when a note while he was singing didn't go the way he planned and got out of tune. But that was normal. It wasn't the end of the world or anything. Those things happened, it could be anyone. However, this case was completely different. 

Younghyun wasn't easily ashamed. But he, of course, was in front of his crush and even more when his crush did something that affected him more than it should in front of the cameras. 

He has been asking Onewe to come back to Kiss the Radio. He was really happy to know such a talented band and of course he wanted to share their talent to the world, so he was rather insistent in calling them for his Radio. However, he maybe had a reason he didn't want anyone to know — though, maybe in Day6 they were aware of this. That reason was the desire to see Yonghoon in person once again. He wanted to be close to the singer and leader of Onewe; he wanted to hear him sing live; he wanted to be able to ask for his number and maybe he had too much imagination because he pictured himself asking Yonghoon on a date after the program.

Everything was going smoothly . A nd for smoothly, Younghyun meant that he was shyly looking at Yonghoon, trying to not feel so attacked by his presence, by his voice. He tried at least. He was acting the right amount to just seem like a person who enjoyed listening to a good band doing their things live, and it was partially true. But he could not deny the chills he had down his spine every time Yonghoon opened his mouth to sing with his perfect voice. But also he had to act like he wasn’t mad with the world because he couldn’t see Yonghoon’s angelic face because of the stupid mask. He was glad, though, that Yonghoon needed to take it off when he was singing. 

And just when he thought that he was doing so well that no one would suspect that he was head over heels for the vocalist, he had to do  _ that _ .

Younghyun shouldn’t have felt so attacked at that moment, but he was. He was acting so well but then Yonghoon had to sound so… he didn’t even know how to name it. It was just  _ kiss  _ sounds, but it felt so flirty that he felt it deep in his body. He was feeling so flustered and didn’t know how to hide it.

And then, of course he had to screw it even more. He had to ask what it was. He had to make them know that it sounded too sexy for his fragile and whipped heart. He had to show that it was too much for his mental health. He knew he was getting all red and was trying to hide it through laughs. He was sure, though, that he was being exposed by himself. All Younghyun wanted was to hide under the table and wait until the program was over. But he was the MC, he needed to act like nothing was happening, like he wasn’t turned on by Yonghoon making those sounds. Who the hell was so mentally ill as to feel that with a person “calling a dog.” He was out of his mind.

It didn’t help at all that Yonghoon was being so cute and shy all the time. It didn’t help that Yonghoon was also red when he asked about the kiss sounds. 

Younghyun needed to stop looking at him. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the program. But Yonghoon was beautiful. The way he laughed and clapped his hands together was too cute to handle; his soft voice when he was reading through a comment, even the way he drank water all the time was beautiful. Younghyun was pretty sure that Yonghoon was beautiful inside out. But he needed to find that out for himself. He was too shy to ask for his number, though. 

Younghyun has never been the type to be shy in front of a person he liked. He was the first to start a conversation, ask for a number. But those little crushes never worked out. They were just people who didn’t even form part of his life for a long time. Yonghoon, on the other hand, was totally different. Younghyun felt like he could mess up anytime. Since the very first time he saw Yonghoon face-to-face on Idol Radio, he knew that the guy would be special. He hadn’t had the courage to ask him for his number right on that day, and hell did he regret it.

Days and nights of missing his face, his voice. The only way to get through it was searching for videos on the internet. Probably, Younghyun has seen every single video with Yonghoon in it, and maybe he has seen them more than twice. But he was needed for Yonghoon. He wanted to see him, talk to him. He was sure he liked Yonghoon more than “a little crush.” But he couldn’t do anything about it.

Damn, he even asked Oneus how Yonghoon was doing. Of course, he put an act on it. 

“How’s Onewe doing?” Younghyun had asked them after having them as a guest on Idol Radio. 

“Uhm, they’re doing great, I think,” the older of Oneus answered —Youngjo was his name, he was almost sure. 

“And Yonghoon?” he asked, trying to sound casual, and of course, he ruined his act just like that. 

Youngjo looked at him with a suspicious look. But said nothing else than: “He’s also doing great, he talked about their time on Idol Radio a lot,” he said with a grin and… a wink? With a polite goodbye, he went away with his bandmates. The answer had stayed in his mind a lot. What the hell had been that? Did Yonghoon talk about him?

And then of course, he saw a chance when he started his own radio. He begged for the staff to call Onewe to make the opening for the program. They insisted that they could use Day6 but as much as Younghyun wouldn’t mind it on a normal basis, this wasn’t normal. He had a chance to hear Yonghoon’s voice every single program, he needed that. Finally, he was able to convince the staff and they called RBW. He was very happy when he heard that they had accepted. 

Then, he became greedy. If they made the opening song, of course they had to invite them to promote the band, right? That’s what he said to the staff, and then they called RBW again. Younghyun felt he could fly from all the happiness invading his body. Being able to see Yonghoon in person again, even through the mask. It was okay. Everything was okay. He could act as normal as possible in front of the person he liked a little too much.

And finally, Onewe’s comeback was happening. Another excuse he told the staff to have Yonghoon close to him. Of course he was happy to see them all. They were a great band and if he was able to help with their promotions he was absolutely glad to do so. However, his feelings were blinding him a little—maybe too much. He was desperate for a chance to talk to him.

That program was the one that ruined his little act called “I’m not whipped for Yonghoon.” After all the kiss-sounds incident, he exchanged a little glance with Dongmyeong. He couldn’t see his whole face because of the mask, but the look in his eyes was enough to know that he was caught. He felt so exposed every time he wanted to look directly at Yonghoon. He could feel Dongmyeong staring. And he felt a little scared, because it wasn’t only him, he could also see the smile on Cya’s eyes. He knew it was a teasing smile. He could also notice Harin who was having a telepathic conversation with Dongmyeong and Younghyun was nervous that it could be about him. And finally, Kanghyun. He was the scariest among all of them. There was no teasing in his eyes. He was serious, analyzing everything. And Younghyun wasn’t stupid. He saw all the videos with Yonghoon in them, so he knew that fans shipped them. Of course that didn’t mean they were actually dating, but he felt a little threatened.

It was weird when the program was ending. They were taking a picture together. And he was slightly disappointed that Yonghoon wasn’t by his side to take that picture. But also, there was something else. Cya was by his side and Younghyun heard him murmur: “don’t worry,  _ sunbaenim…  _ he’s single,” which made him feel both confused and relieved… because he was talking about Yonghoon, right? He couldn’t hide a little blush creeping up to his face. He had really just exposed himself. And that wasn’t the weirdest thing. 

After taking the photos, Dongmyeong called his attention with a small sign. It was almost imperceptible, but Younghyun noticed and looked at him. Dongmyeong said nothing, but handed him a small paper. He opened discreetly and saw what it was. It had a phone number and below that it said in a rushed calligraphy:

“Yonghoon’s number. Please DO SOMETHING. He’ll say yes.”

Dongmyeong was watching him with a smile, it was a friendly smile. Younghyun could appreciate it more if he wasn’t getting all red again, trying not to scream because he felt a little too happy to have to act like nothing happened. 

And then Yonghoon was saying goodbye with a polite and shy bow. Younghyun wanted too much to hug him, kiss him, stop him so he couldn’t go. But all he could do was smile and hope that Yonghoon would notice that he wanted him to stay. Maybe it was what Dongmyeong and Cya said, but he even thought he saw the same look in Yonghoon’s eyes: he also wanted to stay. And that warmed Younghyun’s heart.

Watching the phone’s number, he decided that there was hope still. Apparently, he did have chances with Yonghoon and he wasn’t the one to miss them. 

That same night he used all his courage to send a message.

“Hi! this is Younghyun, I mean YoungK :)

Are you Yonghoon? Dongmyeong gave me your number. 

Hope you don’t mind ;)”

“Hi :) Yes, it’s Yonghoon. 

I don’t mind. 

I’m glad he did.”

*****EXTRA*****

Younghyun walked into the apartment he shared with the rest of Day6. There was nothing but silence, or that it seemed. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings, still too in his own world full of Yonghoon. He layed down on the sofa in the living room thinking about everything that had happened before, he was still too high from all the emotions he had to handle in a single day, that’s why he didn’t notice when his bandmates got in the living room with him.

“Hey, Younghyun-hyung,” Dowoon called and Younghyun was a little taken aback. He turned to see him and he didn’t like at all the little smirk on his face. He liked it even less when he did  _ that _ . The kisses sound, that was he was doing and a blush crept from his body to his cheeks and then the whole face.

“What the f-” he said before almost running away to his bedroom as his bandmates laughed their lives off. 

Inside the room, he was getting ready to take a shower. Maybe it would calm him down a little and would stop being so affected by Yonghoon still.

He heard knocks on his door.

“Younghyun-hyung… Sorry! Open the door, please…” and as much as he was innocent and stupid, he did open the door. “Sorry, but we wanted to tell you something…” Of course, they had to.

They were just throwing flying kisses at him with that stupid sound that made him feel so ashamed. And they were laughing so loud that Younghyun just slammed the door in front of their teasing faces. They wouldn’t forget about that never in his life, he could feel it down his bones. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's an open ending but it's obvious how it goes after those msgs dhgkajsh   
> the extra scene is actually something that mimi and i imagined and... omg, just the thought is so funny ahjgdfjhsdg
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked it <3 if you did, please leave your comments and kudos, they're more than appreciated uwu
> 
> also,
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/_kimizennie)
> 
> if you want to follow me <3 
> 
> see you in my next work!   
> byebye uwu


End file.
